


Overworked

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Starscream has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Overworked

Starscream was much more observant than he liked to let on. Oh, the other Seekers knew full well that he was watching them even when he appeared not to be. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop Skywarp from pulling the slag he often did. It did allow him to keep a close watch on the others in high command, even Shockwave from his position still on Cybertron. So when things started breaking his attention turned straight to Soundwave.

As the TIC of the Decepticons, and the Communications Officer, Soundwave was the one always keeping things on track, on task, and making sure any issues were solved quickly. And when things _didn’t_ stay that way? Well, Starscream got even more aggressive over having to do the work instead.

And that just wouldn’t do.

Dropping the datapad that held _another_ complaint, Starscream pushed himself up from his chair and stormed out of his office in search of Soundwave. He had already reviewed many complaints and the pathetic fixes that had quickly failed. Soundwave was better than that. And it was Soundwave giving those terrible fixes. It was his signature at the end of the document!

So now here he was, storming to Soundwave’s out of the way office in hopes of finding the mech and finding out what the slag was wrong.

It didn’t take long, not when mechs moved out of his way as he stormed through the halls. It would have been more satisfying to fly there but last time _that_ happened, it was a mess of Seekers colliding and breaking things. Some of which just happened to be their fellow Decepticons.

Megatron, nor Soundwave was very happy about that incident.

So no flying.

He made it to the door without incident and ignored the squawking of Soundwave’s bird cassettes as they started flying around him. He just about blasted them for the pecking but didn’t get the chance as the door slid open. He stepped in, almost tripping over Ravage’s prone form at the entrance. The feline wasn’t happy if the growl was any indication, but Starscream being Starscream once again ignored it.

He opened his mouth but froze as his optics finally landed on Soundwave.

Pit, he looked _terrible_.

Soundwave didn’t even move at the noise by the door, and Starscream watched as he wearily typed at a datapad. One of many covering his desk. It wasn’t so cluttered that he could make out Ratbat sitting on the desk, clutching a red visor and blast mask. That explained Soundwave’s bare face.

The other two cassettes were on either side of their Carrier, scowls on their faces but the full cubes they held gave a good enough answer for what was happening.

Fragging pit spawned mech.

Starscream let out a breath from his vents, wings flicking before arching high on his back as he stalked forward. Shooing the two out of his way, Starscream didn't bother waiting for Soundwave to take notice of his presence.

Oh no, he just pulled the chair out and bodily lifted the mech into his arms. The fact that Soundwave didn't complain much less make a sound was further confirmation of the problem.

It took quite the time before Soundwave's helm titled up, optics dull and squinted up at him, "Starscream?"

The Seeker hummed without looking down. He moved quickly, thankful for the cassette carrier's little brats as they went ahead of him and made sure the path was clear to Soundwave's quarters.

The cat and birds weren’t there but the other three were waiting. Rumble and Frenzy got the door unlocked and opened, allowing him to stride into their shared quarters. Starscream didn’t bother looking around, only followed the three into the berthroom to lay Soundwave down. By then, the tapedeck had finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Good.

“Get him fueled and keep him in here if he wakes. He’s off duty for a week.” With that Starscream turned and strolled out.

He could handle both their duties while Soundwave got the rest he needed. Even if that meant dealing with the issues he already tried to fix and obviously wasn’t mentally capable of doing so. It’s a good thing he made sure his quarters were fairly soundproof.


End file.
